sonicthehedgeh0gfandomcom-20200213-history
E-102 Gamma
E-102 "Gamma" is a robot in Dr. Eggman's line of E-series robots. Concept and creation :content goes here Sonic Adventure : E-102 Gamma was built by Dr. Robotnik as a lineup in the E-Series robot. He obeys his creator and goes through a training session. Then, the scientist pits him against his "brother", E-101 Beta, to see who he should take on his Egg Carrier. Gamma wins. : On the Egg Carrier, he meets his other "siblings", later models in the E-Series lineup. Eggman shows his robots a frog that he is looking for that has Chaos' tail. Gamma goes to Station Square and Emerald Coast to look for Froggy, and steals him from Big the cat. : Soon, he returns to the Egg Carrier. The other robots all bring back wrong frogs, and Eggman is furious. He is about to send them all to the scrap heap when he notices what Gamma has in his arms. He praises Gamma while yelling and transporting the other robots away. He soon has Gamma do duties around the flying ship, and one of his goals is to confiscate a Chaos Emerald from a bird that Amy Rose has. Instead, he walks into the wrong room and sees Beta being taken apart and being made better. This shocks Gamma and he quickly retreats from the strange sight. : Soon, he walks into the cellar room and instructs Amy to hand over the bird. She screams at him and blatently refuses. They fight until Birdie flies up to Gamma, which evokes a strange response out of him and causes him to malfunction. He lets Amy escape and intructs her to hurry before Eggman can capture her. : Soon, E-102 is summoned by Eggman to come out on the deck and get rid of Sonic. They fight, and Sonic is about to destroy the robot when Amy forces him to stop. She feels in debt to him since he helped her escape, and this yet again evokes a strong emotion in him. Soon, the Egg Carrie becomes unstable and begins its desent towards the Earth. E-102 flies off of the Egg Carrier with Amy and Tails, but soon splits up and heads towards the [[Mystic Ruins. : As he descends, Gamma starts to re-prioritize. He now sees Eggman as an enemy, Amy as his friend, and that he needs to destroy the E-Series robots to "free" them. The goes through several stages, destroying his robot brethern to release the animals that power them and truly set them free. The last robot he has to free is his "older brother", E-101. However, Beta is powered up and much more powerful than their first encounter. With much skill, Beta is destroyed and a Flickie is released. Gamma is caught in the ensuing explosion and is essentially "killed", but he is freed as well as the Flickie that powered him flies with the Flickie that was inside Beta. The two birds find Birdie and are reunited. Sonic Shuffle : Gamma is an unlockable character. When he gets a card above a 4, he will "Mode Change" into his roller stance and be immune to minus ring spaces. Sonic Adventure 2 : Gamma makes a cameo apperance in Egg Quarters as an enemy robot. This stage, along with Death Chamber have Gamma copies, but one specifically in Egg Quarters has his number printed on the side. Sonic Heroes : Gamma is mentioned by E-123 Omega, being referenced as an inferior model when he does poorly in a stage. "I couldn't even beat Gamma or Beta". Sonic Generations content goes here Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:E-Series